Romeyoh and Julianne
by Yohao
Summary: Yoh and Hao are twins, they share each other's better and worse days. When Yoh unfortunately falls in love with the wrong person, Hao and their friend Manta know that they have to help him. At the same time, Anna, their neighbours' daughter, comes from school for a break. What happens when they meet at the masquerade ball? Shaman King version of "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare!


Long time ago, when holding a sabre was something normal and girls were getting married when they were only teens, in a beautiful city, there stayed two residences. They were resident by two rich families – Capulet and Montague, which were feuding from two centuries. To say the truth, nobody knew what the reason of this argument was. Maybe it depended on sense of style of these two tribes. If Capulets bought a new horse, their neighbours would acquire a stable. If Montagues commissioned a statue from well-known artist, their competitors might depute the most expensive artist to paint a big portrait. In this way, the circle ended up and the only people who benefited on these quarrel were producers of elegant and luxurious things. The arguments went on and on and the rest of neighbours were really tired of them.

Capulets had a sixteen-year-old daughter, whose name was Anna. She spend most of the year on lodgings in Rome. At the moment which these story writes up, she was expected to came back home for a break.

Montagues were parents of seventeen-year-old twins, called Hao and Yoh. They had brown hair and really dark eyes. The only difference between them was the length of hair. The older brother, Hao, had longer hair which reached boy's hips. The younger one had shorter which only overpassed his shoulders. Yoh and Hao loved each other with honest, brotherly love. They always helped one another. In these days, the aid of twin was really important for Yoh, who fell in love with girl who hadn't returned his affection.

The best friend of Yoh, excepting Hao, was their cousin Manta Oyamada. This, rather short, boy abhorred violence but he had also really clever mind.

- Hi Yoh! Hello, Hao! – The boy smiled when he met his friends on the road.

- Hello… - said younger brother with a really sad voice.

- What's going on?

- My lovely little brother has fallen in love with Rosaline… - Hao sighed. – And there is no way to get through to him…

Manta wanted to say something more but then, a very elegant carriage stopped in front of him, on the other side of the road. Only a few seconds later, beautiful, blonde girl went out from the coach. There was also another, older woman who was probably the minder of the girl. Oyamada was staring at the newcomer like enchanted. That's why he had a little bit unconscious face.

Hao turned around to see, what his friend was staring at, but two arrivals had already come into Capulet's residence.

- Hey, Yoh! I have an idea! - exclaimed suddenly long-haired boy. He reminded himself about the invitation which he received few days earlier. – We'll go to the masked ball! I'm sure you will find a girl who would help you to forget about this stupid Rosaline!

- Rosaline… - cried his twin.

* * *

The same evening, three boys went to the main place of the town in elegant clothes and colorful masks. The party turned out to be really successful and popular, especially among females, from several-years-old little girls in cute plaits with bows, to older ladies, who were discussing all sorts of topics, while sitting on the benches.

Among the dancers, Montague saw Trey, who came from Capulet family. He tried to force a blonde girl in a queen's dress to dance with him. The girl didn't want to dance so, when the behavior of the guy became too compulsive, she slapped him on the face.

- So… We are leaving now, good luck in looking for a girlfriend! – said Hao with a really meaningful smile. He poked his brother friendly and then, he went to the table with snacks. Manta joined him after a few seconds.

Yoh stood and looked around for a while. At one point, he met the look of the girl who hadn't wanted to dance with Trey. They couldn't take their eyes off each other for a long time. Montague felt that his heart was beating faster and faster. Rosaline disappeared from his mind absolutely. The only person, he wanted to have in his heart, was this fair-haired beauty.

His legs took him to her by themselves. Strangely enough, she also came closer to him. As soon as they stood opposite, the orchestra started playing a romantic, slow melody.

- Would you like to dance? – asked Yoh with caginess. He extended a hand.

- Yes, I would love to dance with you – whispered the girl. The blush embellished her face.

- I'm Yoh.

- Anne…

In that moment, they felt like everything around them had melted away. There were only them and the music. Teenagers were gazing at each other's, dark eyes. Their legs conducted them by themselves. In the last tact of the song, Montague held the girl stronger and kissed her gently. She didn't withstand and only laid her hand on the boy's cheek.

After a while, they straightened up. Yoh caught girl's hands.

- Do you believe in love at first sight? – he asked.

- Now I do… - she whispered and let the boy kiss her again.

They stood like this for a longer moment and they only had eyes for each other. The whole world disappeared for them.

- Yoh! – Suddenly, they heard Hao's voice. They quickly kept away from each other. – Our father is looking for us! We have to go home! NOW!

Before the brown-haired boy did anything, his brother and friend caught his hand and pulled him with them. In the last moment, Yoh said without using voice:

- I love you, Anne…

After that, the sight of the girl had been occluded by dancing people. Even if he didn't see her, he had her extremely beautiful face in his mind, her fair hair, shining in the moonlight and these deep, dark eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes…

When the boys were coming back home, Manta asked:

- Yoh, what did you do there with the Capulets' daughter?

All Yoh's blood froze, when he heard it. He didn't even suspect that the girl he was dancing with, was the successor of his family best enemies.

- Oh, the cruel fate! – he shouted. – Why I always have to have a bad luck?!

- What are you talking about? – His friend didn't understand.

- Lady of my heart, my great love… Why she has to be my great enemy?

- Oh… My little brother… You are such a bad-luck person… Keep your chin up! There will be more girls…

- No! There won't be any!


End file.
